The Lonely Wolf
by MadxHatter123
Summary: Fluttershy finds an injured wolf one night. She takes him in and heals him. He's surrounded by mystery, and loneliness. Maybe Fluttershy can help. HUMANIZED PONIES!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, your all going "Hey, this isn't The Fox's Friend!" and your all probably worrying I gave up on it. Well I didn't. I'm just taking a break from it so I can figure out where I want to take that story. I will finish it, eventually. So, now you probably want to know why my new story is My Little Pony. Well, it's because I find the new series, Friendship is Magic, is actually good. Go watch it after you finish reading this ok.

Sasuke: Does this mean I can leave now?

Me: No. You are officially my disclaimer guy now because you ate my pizza thingies. Maybe if you go back to being a good guy in Naruto, I will let you leave.

Sasuke: *sighs* Fine. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (God that hurt to say) belongs to Hub and all the other people who made it. Oh, and since I'm here, I belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, the ponies all look human, except they have their tails, and unicorns have horns, and pegasi have wings. And I have a friend who I'm going to ask to draw pictures of the Mane 6, my original character, and the princesses so you guys can know how I picture them in this story. Oh, and they still refer to themselves as ponies. Ok, enough talk, story time.

Chapter 1:

Fluttershy was putting away her chickens for the night so she could finally go to bed. As she closed the hatch to the chicken coop, she saw a flash and heard a thumping sound come from behind the coop. At first she was about to run away and hide until she heard someone groaning in pain. She slowly walked towards the back of the coop and stopped before she when around the corner. She took a deep breath and slowly looked around the corner.

What she saw caused her to gasp. Laying on the ground was a man who looked to be her age covered in cuts and light burns. His clothes were slightly burned. As she got closer, she noticed something strange about him. He had a bushy white tail that looked like a dogs, and pointed white ears instead of pony ears. (AN: pony ears in this story are the same as human ears.) She knelt down next to him and checked to see if he was still breathing. To her immense relief, he still was. He was laying face down so she turned him over.

Again she gasped. Her was the most handsome male she had ever seen. His skin was flawless and smooth, his cheekbones the perfect angle. And his short, spiky black hair looked so soft. She slow sat him up and his arms over her shoulders and took him into her house to patch him up.

As she was dressing his wounds, she saw what looked to be a cutie mark on his back. What it was surprised her. It look liked Prince Celestia's Sun Cutie mark with a crescent moon similar to Princess Luna's cutie mark overlapping it. She decided she would ask him about it when he woke up and finished covering her wounds. She lay him down on the sofa, and went to her room and went to sleep for the night.

-Next Morning-

Fluttershy woke up and got ready for the day. As she dressed, she remember the man she had found the night before and wondered if he was awake and still there. She went down stairs and saw he was still asleep on the couch. As she watched him, she blushed lightly at how handsome he looked. She slowly approached him and reached a hand toward his face.

Just as she was about to touch him, his eyes snapped open. Fluttershy once again gasped and backed up a step. His eyes were amazing. They were a mix of a golden silver, with wolf like pupils. They turned to stare at her and he opened him mouth to speak.

"…I must be dead." He said quietly.

Fluttershy blinked. "W-why do y-you think that." She whispered.

"Because, I'm looking at the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

At this, Fluttershy blushed bright red, and looked away. "Y-you a-aren't d-dead. Y-you're i-in m-my h-house n-near P-ponyville." she whispered in reply.

"Ponyville? What land is that in?" He asked her slightly confused.

"L-land? Y-you're i-in Equestria." She told him.

His eyes widened slightly, and soon smiled softly. "Heh, seems I've finally come home. They'll sense me soon." He said to himself.

"W-who will sense you soon." Fluttershy asked him curiously.

"Hmm, oh no one you need to worry about. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself." he said as he slowly sat up. "I'm Howl, last of the Wolves."

Fluttershy gasped. "A-A W-wolf? T-the l-last w-wolf h-hasn't b-been s-seen i-in t-thousands o-of y-years!" Fluttershy said quickly.

"Hmm. I've been gone that long? Wow, things really must have changed." Then he frowned. "Hmm, maybe they won't sense me. My I ask who the rules of these lands are Miss-"

"Fluttershy" she said barely above a whisper.

"Fluttershy? Hmm, that's a beautiful name. And it really fits." Howl said while smiling a big smile.

"Y-you c-could hear me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, I have very sensitive ears. I have very good hearing. Now, my question?" He asked.

"O-oh yes. Equestria is ruled be Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She told him.

Howl smiled. "Ahh, good, good. Well, I suppose I should be going. It was lovely meeting you Miss Shy." He said as he got up.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Hmm, not sure. Maybe head into the nearby town and found out where I can find the princesses." He told her as he walked toward the front door.

"W-why?" She asked.

"Oh, I haven't seen them in a while, plus, they would find me anyway." He told her.

Fluttershy thought for a few moments. As he opened the door, she spoke up, "I can take you to talk to Princess Celestia's apprentice." At this Howl stopped.

"Oh, she took up an apprentice? Good, good. I would like to meet her. Please, lead the way Miss Shy." He said as he gestured outside.

She nodded and started to lead him into town. As they walked, Fluttershy stated thinking. 'Why am I so willing to help him? I also don't feel scared of him, but I feel… safe. Really, really safe. I, I also don't want him to leave. Why? And why does my heart keep beating so fast when he looks at me?'

They finally reached town and started heading towards the Library. As they walked, people would pause to stair at Howl as they walked. As they approached the Library, Fluttershy saw her friend, Pinkie Pie, bounching their way.

"Hi Fluttershy! Hi stranger with Fluttershy!" Pinkie greeted as she reached them. She then froze and, "GAAAAAAASSSSSP!" Pinkie quickly ran off leaving a confused Howl and a giggling Fluttershy behind.

"Don't worry. You'll find out later." Fluttershy reassured him.

"…O-k."

They finally reached the Library and Fluttershy knocked. She waited a few seconds and the door opened reveling another friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey Fluttershy. What do you need?" Asked Twilight as she invited her in.

"Oh, I have someone I think you would like to meet." Fluttershy said as she and Howl walked in.

"Hi, I'm Howl, last of the Wolves." Howl said as he extended a hand.

Twilight froze. "W-what! B-but the last wolf hasn't been seen-"

"In thousands of years. Yeah, Miss Shy has already told me. I've just recently returned. She also told me you are Celestia's apprentice. I was wondering if you had a way to send her a message." Howl asked her.

"Y-yeah. Why?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I think she would like to know I'm here. Have a piece of paper I can use?"

"Yeah. Here." Twilight said as she gave him paper and a quill.

"Thank you." He quickly wrote down something and rolled up the paper. "Can you send this please?" Howl asked with a smile.

"Sure. SPIKE!" Twilight called. The baby dragon came down soon after and asked, "Yes Twilight?"

"I need you to send this letter." She said as she handed him the letter.

"Ok." He said as he blew green flames and sent the letter.

After the letter was gone, Howl clapped his hands and said, "Ok, how about a tour of the town, hmm?"

Fluttershy nodded and before they left she said to Twilight, "Oh, we met Pinkie Pie on the way here. You might want to head to Sugercube Corner then." Twilight grinned and winked at Fluttershy.

"Heh, ok. See you later then." Twilight said as they left.

-A Few Hours Later-

Fluttershy had shown Howl almost all of Ponyville except for Sugercube Corner. It was starting to get dark as they approached the building and Howl thought of all the ponies he met, including Fluttershy's other friends, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. They were nice enough, but he couldn't stop thinking about Fluttershy. She was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen, and she was so kind and gentle. He decide that after he talked to the princesses, he would see if she would be willing to go on a date with him.

The walked into Sugercube Corner and everything was dark.

"Uhh, Miss Shy, are you sure we should be in here?" Howl asked when suddenly, "SURPRISE!" The lights flicked on as all the ponies cheered. Howl grinned showing sharp canine teeth and he turned to look at Fluttershy.

"Ah, so that's what you were talking about." She blushed and nodded. He then notice all the ponies were staring at him, many of the mares blushing too.

"Heh, you're all probably wondering about the ears and tail. Well, I'm Howl, the last of the Wolves." He said grinning waiting to see the reactions of those who didn't already know. There where many gasps and chattering about when the last one was seen.

"Alright, alright, Your questions will be answered in a bit," Howl said as he turned and glanced at the door for a few seconds before turning back, "but for now, LETS PARTY" He yelled as everypony cheered and the music started playing. Everypony danced for a while and Howl met many more ponies. As it started to get close to midnight, Howl stopped dancing and looked towards the door. Fluttershy, who was dancing nearby, turned to look at and barely heard him whisper something that sounded like, "Heh, they're here." Suddenly, the door burst open and standing in the door way was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Everyone stopped and Howl heard Twilight say, "Princess?"

Howl just grinned and said, "Wow, Cel, Lun, you two have really grown." drawing everyponies attention to him. Some gasped at how he addressed the Princesses while others were still in shock from just seeing the princesses burst in. Both Princesses whispered, "Howl." as tears started to run down their cheeks. They suddenly ran forward and tackled Howl in to a double hug. Everypony was stunned, but that stunned silence was nothing compare to the one that follow after Princess Celestia said two words, "Big brother."

Heh, I'm evil aren't I for stopping here. Don't worry. I will explain. You just all have to wait. *grins evilly*

Sasuke: WHAT! YOU CAN'T STOP HERE! I HAVE TO KNOW HOW THEY'RE RELATED!

Me: …Heh, you're a closet brony aren't you.

Sasuke: Wha- no, no, its, uh, it just sounds, uh, really interesting. *starts sweating*

Me: Mmmhm. Ok. *rolls eyes* Well. I'll see you all next chapter. I hope you enjoy my story. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hey, look, a new chapter. …I really don't have anything witty to say. Lets just get to the story. Sasuke?

Sasuke: My little pony be longs to The Hub and Hasbro. I belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Now lets find out how there related. Uh, not that I care…

Me: Riiiiight.

Chapter 2:

The princesses clung to Howl for a few more seconds, letting their tears fall freely, while Howl held them and reassured them. Finally, somepony spoke up.

"P-princess C-celestia? W-what's going on?" asked a confused Twilight, snapping everypony out of their shock.

Slowly, Princess Celestia let go of Howl and turned to Twilight, wiping away her tears. She smiled kindly and said, "Twilight, I-I didn't see you there. My most faithful student, all will be explained soon. But for now, me and my sister would like to catch up with our brother, who we haven't seen in centuries."

"Cel," Howl said gently, "why don't we tell them now? It won't take that long to explain." Howl says to her as he walks up behind her.

She pouted a little, but nodded anyway. "Okay…"

Howl smiled and turned to look at everypony. "Well, I guess I'll start with asking what you all want explained."

Several hands shoot up and Howl point at Applejack." You first, Miss Applejack."

"Well, I want to know how ya'll are related?" She asked several ponies nodding in agreement.

"Very good question. Well, we're not related by blood, but we share the same parents, King Day and Queen Night. They found me amid the ruins of my home tribe's village," he paused and got a very sad look on his face, "after my clansmen all killed each other."

Several ponies gasped. None of them could comprehend family and friends killing each other.

"Yeah… Well, they found me and decided to raise me as their own. Cel was born soon after, followed by Lun soon after." Howl finished.

"How come you keep calling the princesses, um, w-what you keep calling them?" asked Twilight.

"Heh, well… I call Celestia Cel because I couldn't say her full name when I was younger, so I started calling her Cel, and it stuck. And with Luna, well, I called her that one day, and it just stuck." he grinned as Luna pouted.

"Well, at least that's better than Nightmare Moon." Whispered Rainbow Dash to Applejack. Suddenly, she heard Howl behind her saying, "And why would my sweet, youngest sister be called something as horrible as that, hmm?" while he smiled dangerously.

She jumped and said, "Uh, umm, well…" while starting to sweat slightly..

"I-I believe we should explain, brother." said Celestia nervously. She proceed to tell him what happened almost a thousand years ago. She also told him of the events that happened when she returned. When she was done, Howl was quiet, with a grim look on his face. Then suddenly, *WHACK! WHACK!* followed by two loud cries of "OW!"

"W-why did y-you hit us, b-brother." said Celestia, sniffing while she and Luna were sitting on the floor rubbing rapidly forming bumps on their heads.

"Why!" Howl said while frowning angrily at the princesses. He turned and pointed at Luna, "You, Luna, should know better than to get jealous of your sister! I know Mom, Dad, and I taught you better!"

Then he turned to Celestia, "And you, Celestia, A THOUSAND YEARS! YOU'RE LUCKY SHE DIDN'T GO COMPLETELY INSANE FROM LONLYNESS!" Howl yelled at her. Celestia shrank back, and mumbled, "S-s-sorry."

Howl sighed. "…I would say it's fine, but it's not. But for now, I have to let it go. Now, what are those Elements of Harmony you mentioned?"

Everypony gasped. "Y-you never heard of the Elements of Harmony? They've been around forever." asked Twilight.

At this, Celestia spoke up. "Actually, Twilight, Luna and I created them soon after Howl left. He of course wouldn't know of them."

"Oh, well I guess we should introduce him to them." Twilight said smiling at her friends.

They gathered and started their introductions.

"I'm Applejack, Elements of Truth." said Applejack smiling and nodding her head.

"I'm Fluttershy, Element of Kindness." said Fluttershy blushing as Howl smiled at her.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter." said Pinkie giggling and bouncing.

"I'm Rarity, Element of Generosity." said Rarity smiling and bowing gracefully.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty." said Rainbow smirking while giving him a thumbs up.

"And I am Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic." said Twilight, also bowing to Howl.

Howl smiled. "Heh, sounds like you took the things that Mom and Dad valued the most and put them into them." he said trailing off.

"Well, we were thinking of them when we made them." said Luna.

Howl, Luna, and Celestia were quiet for a few moments, each remembering special times with their parents.

Howl sighed. "Well," he suddenly, "I think we should wrap up here. It is almost sunrise…"

"Oh! That's right. I need to get ready to raise the sun!" said Celestia, panicking a bit.

"Calm down, Calm down. You two need to rest after all this excitement. Twilight, do you have room for them to sleep at the Library?" asked Howl.

"Yes, but what about sunrise?" said Twilight curiously.

"Don't worry, just take them there and make sure they sleep." Howl said smiling as he pushed Luna and Celestia toward the door with her.

"But, but." Celestia protested.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I may have been gone for thousands of years, but I still remember how to raise the sun." Howl whispered to her.

She sighed, then slowly nodded and hugged him, soon followed by Luna.

"We missed you, big brother." whispered Luna as she dug her head into his chest.

"I missed you too." whispered Howl. "Now go get some sleep." He said as he gentle pushed her and Celestia toward Twilight who was waiting at the door.

After most of the ponies had left, Howl started toward the door when he felt a light tug on his arm. He turned and saw Fluttershy holding his sleeve.

"Yes Miss Shy." he said kindly.

"U-umm, I-I was just w-wondering why y-you have a combination of Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's Cutie Mark on y-your back." She asked him.

He smiled widely, showing off his sharp canine teeth. "Heh, so you saw that. Well, why don't I show you." He said as he gently took her hand and led her outside.

He took her to a nearby hill where they could see some light over the horizon. She started to ask why the were there, but he put a finger on her lips, making her blush.

"Sssh. Just watch." he said smiling gently.

He turned and faced the direction the sun was waiting to rise from. He lifted his arms toward it, and closed his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds, then slowly, he started to glow a mix of gold and silver. Fluttershy gasped as she watched him slowly raise the sun, making it glow a beautiful golden silver.

"H-how?" she asked.

"Well, you see, wolves were as powerful with magic as Alicorns, and, I was born with the most magic of them all, which makes me more powerful than Alicorns. That, is sadly, the reason my kind killed each other. They all wanted my power for themselves." He sighed. "Heh, I have so much power, I can travel between universes and time. That's what I've been doing actually."

Fluttershy interrupted, "W-wait, y-you m-more p-powerful t-than t-the P-princesses!" she stammered.

Howl chuckled at her shocked expression. "Yeah. Our parents had wanted me to rule when they, …died." Howl sniffed. "But I couldn't for two reasons. One, it just didn't feel right. I mean, how can I rule ponies when I'm not one myself?"

He sighed. "And two, I just couldn't stay in one place for too long. I'm, or was, an adventure. I left this universe to explore others. I needed action. I would have gone crazy if I had to sit around and rule over peaceful ponies. I made friends, enemies, and became a hero to countless beings. But, I've grown tired of it all. I'm ready to settle down now. I was leaving the last universe I was in to come back here, when an explosion caught me off guard. I ended up in your backyard, and, well you know the rest."

He yawned. "Ugh, I need some sleep. I'm going to go find a nice tree to sleep in. See you later Miss Shy." he said as he walked away.

"W-wait!" Fluttershy said suddenly.

"Hmm? Yes?" said Howl turning to look at her.

She blushed as he looked at her. "y-you c-can s-stay a-at m-my h-house a-again." she whispered.

He smiled. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

They left the hill, as the golden silver sun rose higher into the sky.

Well, I think this is a good place to stop. Now, before you all start complaining about me making Howl a Gary Stu, I'm not. One, he does have his weaknesses. You just won't see it much in this story. I am mostly making this story focus on romance, at least in the beginning, so there won't be any chances for Gary Stu stuff. Oh and if you guys think Celestia and Luna were out of character, well, just imagine having a sibling you care a lot about, and you don't see them for thousands of years. Yeah. Also, if you all want to see some of Howl's adventures in other universes, don't worry, I do plan on showing them, but they will all be crossovers of my favorite animes, books, tv shows, and other things. And one last thing, if you're wondering why the mane 6 all said their names when he obviously knows them already. Well, it's just how I picture them doing introductions for people who don't know about the Elements.

Well it's midnight of Christmas Eve, and I'm tired. Oh, and I'm going to try and do a Christmas story for this on Sunday, and it will be set a few months from where things are now, and it will be a separate story. Night, and Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I began typing this at exactly midnight, so yeah. And I got to say, its awesome to start the new year with a mini Bleach marathon on adult swim, so it's all good. Well, I'm sure you are all excited to read this new chapter, but first, let me tell about my Christmas. It wasn't bad, I got some money, gift cards, and some art kits to help my improve my art abilities, hopefully enough to do my own art for this story, and others I do. Oh, I also got a brand new laptop. SO, I will now be able to update more often, and plan my stories better. Feel free to tell me about your guys Christmas if you comment. I love learning about people who enjoy my stories. Well, without further ado(what the hell does that even mean?) here is the story. Sasuke?

Sasuke: My little pony be longs to The Hub and Hasbro. I belong to Masashi Kishimoto. And why didn't you ask about my Christmas?

Me: Because no one cares about you.

Sasuke: *shrinks into the fetal position, and sits in the corner*

Oh, and Howl is going to make some references to universe he's traveled to. Lets see if you all can spot them.

Chapter 3:

Fluttershy was awoken by a sweet smell she had never smelt before. She went down stairs and found Howl in the kitchen laying out a bunch of flat, frosting-less, cake like things. She watched as he spread some butter on each stack, and then put some sort of thick, brown substance on them. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Good morning sleepy head. I thought I would pay you back for taking me in and helping me by making breakfast for us." He said while smiling.

"O-oh, you didn't h-have to." she told him while blushing lightly. "W-what kind o-of food is that anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm? You don't have pancakes here yet? Huh, I thought for sure they would appear in our world. Well, as I already said, these are pancakes. I discovered them during my travels, surprisingly, in almost all the universes I traveled to. They are delicious, especially with maple syrup."

"Maple, syrup?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Wha-? You don't have syrup ether?" Howl asked with a look of shock on his face. "I thought for sure something so sugary would appear here. Oh well, at least I thought to carry some with me, and the ingredients for pancakes exist here. Go ahead and try it, I'm sure you'll love it." He told her while he sat down and started eating his own.

Fluttershy slowly sat down and picked up her fork and cut a small piece off of her's. She slowly lifted it to her mouth and stuck it in her mouth. As she chewed, her eyes grew wide. She swallowed, and quickly cut off another larger piece and ate it. She soon finished all of it and sighed in content. She then heard Howl chuckling, and looked over at him. She blushed and sank lower into her chair.

"I take it you liked them?" He asked while grinning at her. She slowly nodded her head.

"D-do you think you can teach me how to make them sometime?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

He chuckled and nodded.

(RANDOM SCENE CHANGE)

While all this was happening Twilight, Celestia, and Luna were all waking up and starting their day.(AN: Ok, it was at this point that I got too distracted by that Bleach marathon and fell asleep after it was over. Then I was lazy the week after, and a few more days. Then I got some motivation to write more.(and my internet crapped out for a while, so I had nothing else to do) Oh, and I read Cupcakes, sort of. I'll explain later, story stuff now.)

Twilight was the first to awaken, and at first she started her day as normal. Then she saw the princesses sleeping in the guest room and the night before came rushing back. Then, she realized the sun was up, and the princess had been here, asleep at the time it was to rise.

"...WHAT!"

Needless to say, she woke up the princesses.

"Ugh, five more minutes, Tia." grumbled Luna as Celestia shot up out of the bed.

"Twilight, whats wrong." she asked worriedly.

"T-the suns u-up. B-but you did r-raise it." Twilight replied confused.

Celestia sighed in relief, having known what happened.

"Do not worry Twilight, I know how it happened and it is nothing to be worried about." Celestia told her as she started to poke Luna to wake her up, who grumbled in annoyance.

"A-are you sure princess, the last time the sun changed on it's own, Discord was involved." Twilight replied in return.

Celestia frowned and said, "Twilight, it didn't rise on its own, our brother rose it."

"Oh, ok th- WAIT! WHAT!" Twilight yelled, her jaw dropping.

Luna startled awake while Celestia sighed and thought to herself, 'This is going to be a long morning.'

(ANOTHER RANDOM SCENE CHANGE)

Howl had just finished cleaning the kitchen when Fluttershy came down from showering.

She was dressed in a light yellow wool sweater that showed her shoulders, showing off her butterfly cutie mark. She also wore a darker yellow dress that went down to her ankles, with her cutie make stitched on the hip.

"Umm, H-howl, would you l-like to use the s-shower." Fluttershy asked him as she sat down.

"Hmm, yeah, I haven't had one in a bit with my traveling and everything." He replied as he headed toward the bathroom.

Fluttershy then thought of something that made he blush slightly. "Oh, I-I just remembered. Y-you don't have a-any clothes to c-change into."

Howl stopped. "Ah yes. Actually," he said as he pulled out a roll of paper wrapped around a small red rod. "I have this. This is a storage scroll. Very useful. Can store all sorts of things of any size. I use them to carry all of my things. Clothes, food, weapons." At this Fluttershy squeaked.

"W-w-weapons." She asked worriedly.

"Ah, I forgot, ponies don't really have need for those. Don't worry, I would never, ever thing of using my weapons to hurt any of you ponies. Maybe to protect, but never to hurt. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did." Howl said kindly, calming Fluttershy down.

"O-oh. T-thats good." she said, and thought to herself, 'I'd hate to love someone who hurts others I care about.' She froze at that thought.

'W-wait! D-did I j-just s-say I l-l-love h-him?' Fluttershy asked herself not realizing Howl was standing there, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Miss Shy? Miiiiiss Shyyyyy? Crap, did I brake her?" Howl asked himself.

Suddenly, Fluttershy snapped out of it, blushing bright red at how close Howl was.

"U-umm, U-uhh, Ihavetogofeedtheanimals!" she said quickly, dashing off with a speed that would have made Rainbow Dash proud, and a bit jealous.

"Ummmm, o-k." Howl said as he went to use the shower.

Ugh, ok, I hate to end it here, but I just wanted to get something up. I'll try to have the next chapter up saturday, but no promises. Oh, and I really want to find a beta, preferable someone who would be willing to nag me to work on this stuff. That's my main problem, no one to constantly remind me to do this. Oh, and I would also like to remind people about my challenge on my profile. If your a bleach and naruto fan, look it up. So, remember to review and all that jazz. Hatter, out.


End file.
